1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a fusing device using induction heating, an image forming apparatus having the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a recording medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, after light is irradiated to a photoconductor charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, a developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image, forming a visible image. The visible image, formed on the photoconductor, is transferred to a recording medium directly or by way of an intermediate transfer medium. A visible image transferred to the recording medium is fixed to the recording medium via a fusing device.
Generally, a fusing device includes a heating member to apply heat to the recording medium. The heating member may be an induction heating member. In a fusing device using induction heating, current is applied to an induction coil to generate eddy current in a heating member so that heat emission of the heating member is accomplished via Joule's heat generated by a resistance of the heating member.